Gamchicoth
The Gamchicoth '''or '''Ga'ashekelah is a group of organized Black Demons that is made up of powerful entities of The Revelation of Qliphoth and Leohart's Cult founded by Vira Hermes and lead by Mina Harker with the solo purpose of getting rid of Ratatoskr and its alpha group the Rogues. Although the organization is lead by Mina Harker, Heis is the person in charge of their operations in combat while Mina serves more like the person who gives orders around rather than involving herself with the group. Despite being major antagonists, they entered to CIS Productions most dangerous groups for being the only organization that successfully wiped out the Rogues and all heroic main forces in all stories. They serve as one of the many sub-factions of Ara Astaroth's wing alongside the Knights of Astaroth, Mafusa Gang, STAR LABS of United States of America, Ara's Espadas, Millennium Syndicate, Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro, the Researchers of Divine Hand, the Black Army, Astaroth clan, Cult of Ara, Astaroth Family, The Revelation of Qliphoth, Astaroth Empire, Intergang and Tzoah Rotachat. They are major but important antagonists in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Unit-CM 130 Arc and are the final opponents of the Rogues and Ratatoskr before meeting their downfall at the hands of the former, giving space to Cultus Pythonissam to become the new protagonists of the story in the timeline of Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe timeline. ''Strength The Vanguard Action Squad has been noted to be comprised of elite Black Demons as opposed to the weaker demons used to invade Brazil and the Black Demons of Heis' Black Army. Valaine alone was able to keep Shigure Yukimi and Lucas Kellan, two talented Pro-Warriors with extensive combat prowess, distracted long enough for Vira and Black King complete the mission in capturing Tomas Sev from his prison cell. The villainous team greatly injured half of the Rogues and many of the elite soldiers from Ratatoskr, as well as taking down Fraxinus in one single attack. Victims - Eliminated Targets *Katarina Couteau - corrupted into the Blackness '' *''Lucas Kellan ✞'' *''Shigure Yukimi ✞'' *''Shido Itsuka ✞'' *''Cole MacGrath ✞'' *''Yuuji Kazami ✞'' *''Azul Jissele ✞'' *''Jin Kisaragi ✞ '' *''Mana Takamiya - corrupted into the Blackness'' *''Saeko Busujima ✞'' *''Kyouhei Kannazuki - corrupted into the Blackness'' *''Sanada ✞'' ''Members New Members (pos-Rogues' defeat) Unknown "Special" Members Theme Song Trivia'' * Ga'ashekelah or Gamchicoth in Kabbalistic tradition are the Qliphoth or demonic powers associated with Chesed, the fourth Sephirah of the Tree of Life. They are called the "disturbers" or "Breakers in Pieces" are depicted in traditional lore as giants with heads of cats. Their name may be spelled Agshekelot, Gog Sheklah, or Gamchicoth. The cortex is Azariel with the arch-demon of Astaroth. *Ga'ashekelah in this Sphere are an order of devourers who seek to destroy or devour the substance and thought of creation. The outer form is the order of Azariel, "The Binding Ones of God." Azriel elsewhere is named as one of the fallen angels controlling six cohorts. Astaroth seems to be an androgynous deity. She was considered a Semitic fertility goddess and equated to Astarte, a predominate Phoenician fertility goddess, counterpart of the Babylonian goddess Ishtar. However, in the fifth century BCE there began appearing in the temples of Astarte inscriptions suggesting the perceptions her as an emanation of Baal Samin, personifying his divine power. Also to this end, Astaroth is mentioned in The Lesser Key of Solomon as a very powerful deity assisted by four deities. In the Dictionaire Infernal he is depicted as a naked man with dragon-like hands and feet, a second pair of wings behind the first, wearing a crown, holding a serpent in one hand, and riding a wolf or dog. It is interesting that Astarte is usually depicted naked too, and, in Egyptian style, wearing a crown of cows' horns enclosing a sun disc. A.G.H. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Public Enemies Category:Demon Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Supervillains Category:OCs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Major Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Music Videos Category:Terrorists Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Videos Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters